Life is sometimes a bitch
by Littlecandypixie
Summary: Não são todos os dias que Remy está no paraíso, mas Cameron sempre está lá para deixá-la feliz. Nenhum personagem me pertence. Femmslash. One-shot.


O dia de Treze não podia estar pior. Primeiro teve que passar a noite numa das camas do ER. Segundo, ela se irritou com House, por ter lhe mandado trabalhar na clinica. Depois com Foreman, por tentar trazer sua doença em uma conversa. Então, ela se irritou com os mais idiotas pacientes da clinica, que conseguiam realmente pisar em pregos, cair de escadas, sair de casa no frio sem um casaco e fazer-lhe perguntas óbvias.

Quando ela imaginava que seu dia não podia ficar pior, um maluco desesperado apontou-lhe uma arma e arrastou-a até a sala de Cuddy, onde eles, infelizmente, encontraram House, o que, para Treze no momento, era pior do que a arma apontada em sua nuca.

Naturalmente você imagina: não há como ficar pior! Errado! O maluco desesperado por um diagnóstico não confiava totalmente nos medicamentos que estavam dando-lhe e precisava de uma cobaia, o que acabou por ser Treze. Depois do terceiro medicamento, e da dor excruciante, ela realmente esperava que nada mais pudesse piorar seu dia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cameron estava trabalhando no ER quando recebeu a noticia que um homem fizera House, Treze, uma enfermeira e diversos pacientes como reféns. Ele estava atrás de um diagnóstico.

Ela correu para Cuddy assim que a viu. "Como eles estão?" Foi sua primeira pergunta, mas ela queria se referir somente a uma pessoa. Remy Hadley. Sua namorada, que, atualmente, estava meio suicida por causa de sua doença.

Elas tinham brigado na noite anterior e não se falavam desde então. O motivo? Remy tinha voltado para casa bêbada novamente, além de estar sendo carregada pelo porteiro e cantava uma música sem sentido. Cameron havia agradecido John, o porteiro, e examinava a namorada com certa irritação. Era a quarta vez aquela semana. A loira não podia segurar o som de frustração quando ela percebeu as pupilas dilatadas e o pulso acelerado da namorada. Ela havia consumido drogas... Novamente, mesmo após seus avisos de que iria deixá-la se Remy continuasse nessa espiral de alto destruição.

A verdade era que Cameron não conseguia viver sem Remy, mas não podia viver com ela do jeito em que estava. Desde que descobrira sobre sua Huntington, Treze estava saindo para beber em bares, usando drogas e voltava para casa apenas para transar com Cameron. A loira imaginava quanto tempo demoraria para sua namorada a trair e acordar numa casa desconhecida. Ela esperava que isso não acontecesse, mas, no ritmo em que Treze estava, ela só esperava a hora.

Na noite anterior, ela havia examinado Treze e deixou-a sentada no sofá. Foi fazer um café forte e voltou para sala, entregando a xícara para a namorada e esperando ela ficar um pouco mais sóbria. No começo Treze havia se recusado a tomar, mas acabou cedendo.

Cameron não podia segurar o tapa que ela acertou na cara da morena quando esta lhe agradeceu descaradamente. Treze ficara surpresa e levou a mão ao rosto. A loira gritou novamente seus avisos anteriores e, depois de mais dois tapas, expulsara a namorada de casa. Apenas essa manhã ela descobriu onde Treze passara a noite. Quando ela entrou no ER, uma das camas estava sendo ocupada pela morena, que já estava acordada e colocando seu jaleco branco. Elas não trocaram uma única palavra e apenas continuaram a andar.

Agora, Cameron apenas queria ter sua namorada de volta.

"Até agora, bem. Com exceção de Treze, que está se passando, voluntariamente, de cobaia dos medicamentos." Sua chefe respondeu.

Cameron respirou fundo e apontou para o telefone que estava com Cuddy na estação de enfermeiras, recebendo um aceno, ela se aproximou para ouvir melhor o que acontecia dentro da sala. Elas estavam cercadas por policiais.

"Você não vai tomar isso." Ela ouviu a voz de House resmungando para alguém. "Isso é uma mistura letal."

"Sim, eu vou." Veio a resposta de Treze.

"Está mesmo disposta a sentir dor?" House perguntou divertido. Não houve resposta, mas Cameron podia imaginar a sobrancelha de Treze subindo num desafio. "Tudo bem. O corpo é seu."

Ela ouviu House preparando algum medicamente e ele resmungando os efeitos para Treze, tentando fazê-la mudar de ideia, mas não adiantou. "Você vai sentir seus ossos descolando, tremendo, depois vai perder o controle do corpo e você vai cair, então seus músculos vão começar a queimar e você pode ter um ataque cardíaco."

"Vai logo, House." A morena respondeu.

Cameron ouviu os gritos abafados de Treze e sentiu seu coração despencar. Sua namorada estava sentindo uma dor insuportável e ela não pode fazer nada para impedir. Logo depois, Treze teve uma parada cardíaca ao tomar um remédio que diminui os batimentos cardíacos e House teve que se virar para salvar a única mulher de sua equipe.

Ela não tinha ideia do que acontecia dentro da sala de ressonância magnética. Cameron ouviu House falando sobre Treze e seu estado atual, mas não possuía certeza se ouvira certo, ou não queria acreditar. Foreman havia lhe informado que os rins de Remy estavam parando devido ao número de remédios que ela havia tomado.

A explosão da parede fora um convite para ela entrar correndo na sala de ressonância e levar sua namorada para a diálise. Cameron ficou com Remy o tempo inteiro, segurando sua mão e se recusando a dormir. Chase havia aparecido algumas vezes.

"Quer alguma coisa para comer?" Ele perguntou baixinho, não querendo perturbar o silencio. "Eu trago para você."

Cameron sorriu para ele. "Não, obrigada." A loira sempre ficava feliz ao ouvir a gentileza de seu ex-colega. Chase sempre fora gentil com ela, mas sempre afirmou nunca ter segundas intenções, e ela acreditava nele.

"Tudo bem. Quer companhia?"

"Está tudo bem, Chase, você pode ir pra casa descansar." Ela respondeu.

"Tem certeza?" Chase perguntou.

Cameron acenou e ele saiu da sala. Logo depois, Foreman e Taub entraram na sala, mas não falaram nada. Taub tentou disfarçar mexendo nos aparelhos de Treze, fingindo conferir tudo, depois lhe deu um sorriso tímido e saiu. Foreman apertou seu ombro levemente, deixando-a saber que ele estava ali se ela precisasse dele, depois saiu também, sem dizer uma única palavra. Cuddy veio apenas para dizer que estava lhe dando os próximos dias de folga, mas também lhe ofereceu ajuda, que foi dispensada prontamente. House apareceu na sala para fazer algumas piadas, porém, Cameron sabia que era apenas uma desculpa para ver como a morena estava.

Todos sabiam sobre elas e nunca tinham mostrado algum problema com a relação. Cuddy havia apenas dito que isso não deveria atrapalhar no trabalho, depois sorriu para as duas e dispensou-as da sala dela. House vivia fazendo piadas indelicadas, mas elas haviam aprendido a conviver com elas. Foreman, Chase, Taub e Kutner apenas sorriram para ambas e lhes deram tapinhas nas costas, antes de saírem da sala com comentários sobre jogos de futebol.

Cameron sentiu Remy se mexendo desconfortável na cama e ficou esperando ela acordar totalmente. Remy se virou para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Hey."

"Hey." Cameron respondeu, beijando sua mão algumas vezes. "Colocamos você na diálise, você vai ter que ficar a semana aqui para termos certeza que todos os medicamentos saíram de seu sistema, mas você deve ficar bem." Ela tentou sorriu, mas sua expressão saiu mais como dor. "Como você está?"

"Levando em conta que eu quase morri, estou na diálise e quero matar House por me mandar pra clinica... Bem." Remy respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Sinto muito." A loira disse, olhando os lindos olhos azuis de Remy. "Por ontem." Ela explicou. "Eu não deveria ter ficado tão brava com você, nem ter te batido. Eu só fiquei irritada por você ter feito o que eu disse pra você não fazer mais. Sinto muito."

"Não. Eu tenho que pedir desculpas. Eu só estou tão apavorada com a Huntington que não sei o que mais fazer. Tenho medo de fazer você sofrer, apenas pensei que me afastando ou fazer você se afastar fosse te livrar da dor."

"Ficar longe de você me machuca. Remy, você pode conversar comigo, não precisa sair e beber." Cameron falou. "Eu preciso de você aqui comigo. Você precisa parar com isso. Não está fazendo bem pra ninguém."

"Eu vou parar. Prometo. Eu não quero morrer. Não agora. Nem depois, mas o dia vai chegar. Eu só quero aproveitar esses doze anos que tenho." Treze suspirou. "Mas eu quero passá-los com você. Foi idiotice minha fazer tudo isso. Quero dizer, sair pra beber em bares duvidosos, usar drogas... Cheirar heroína da barriga de uma stripper." Ela completou hesitante. "EU JURO QUE NÃO DORMI COM ELA!" A morena se defendeu, fazendo Cameron rir um pouco. "Sinto muito, Ally. Eu posso melhorar e eu vou melhorar. Eu te amo muito pra te perder."

"Eu também te amo, Rem." Cameron sorriu e deitou ao lado de Treze, segurando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos.

Treze escorou sua cabeça no ombro de Cameron e suspirou. Sua vida agora não estava boa, por mais divertido que seja beber e se drogar, ela realmente não queria mais isso. Tudo o que ela queria era Allison e estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para manter a loira exatamente onde ela estava.

_Quase morrer não muda nada. Morrer muda tudo._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X

Epílogo:

Remy estava abraçando Cameron por trás, dando leves beijos em seu pescoço. Cameron suspirou e entrelaçou seus dedos, escorando a cabeça no ombro da morena.

Mikonos não era tão ruim. Era calmo e silencioso. Exatamente o que elas precisavam. Estavam seguindo com a vida, sem se importar com a Huntington ou com as ligações de House. Só queriam aproveitar o tempo que tinham juntas.

O sol terminou de se por e Cameron se virou nos braços de Treze, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Elas sorriram depois de se separarem e, de mãos dadas, entraram dentro de sua nova casa, conversando sobre como deveriam colocar os móveis na sala e se deveriam mudar a cor da parede.

Elas sabiam que não tinham muito tempo, mas cada momento vale a pena. Cada pequeno momento vale a pena quando você está com quem ama. E não era segredo para ninguém que Remy amava Cameron mais que sua vida, ou que Cameron amava Remy com todas suas forças. Elas estavam bem, melhor do que bem.

_A única coisa errada é não fazer nada!_


End file.
